Agua
by Ekhi
Summary: Las dudas se enmascaraban en sus palabras, en su cuerpo. Beth sólo quería hacerlas desaparecer. (AU Sin zombies. Bethyl)


_Tengo una lista interminable de ideas encontradas por internet y propias, para escribirlas. Ésta es una de ellas. Sé que tengo otros fics a medias y quiero dejar constancia aquí una vez más de que pienso continuarlos, sí o sí._

 _Obviamente ninguna de las series me pertenece, no obtengo beneficio alguno de esto excepto el entretenimiento temporal que supone el escribirlo._

 _Perdonad cualquier errata que pudiera haber..._

 _ **Advertencias:** Lenguaje, ¿amago de smut?, fluff_

 _Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura._

* * *

Beth balanceaba su pie derecho con cuidado desde el taburete en el que se encontraba. La punta de su bota golpeaba el entramado de madera que conformaba la barra del bar donde se encontraba.

Su larga melena rubia permanecía recogida en una coleta a excepción de una pequeña trenza que se enlazaba con el resto de su cabello.

Los dedos de su mano derecha se movían al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba por los altavoces repartidos por todo el local. Ágiles, conocedores quizá de la melodía que escuchaban sus oídos.

Una suave sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar, Bethy?

Beth parpadeó como acto reflejo elevando su mejilla izquierda de la almohada mullida en la que se había convertido su mano. Se humedeció los labios, arrugando las cejas, pensativa.

\- Tenemos esos zumos que tanto te gustan…- Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas Maggs?- Le preguntó ella jocosa con la sonrisa más amplia en su cara rodando los ojos mientras escuchaba a su hermana alejarse para prepararle la bebida.

Beth se apartó varios mechones de pelo que había caído sobre su hombro y reacomodó su cabeza tal y como la tenía instantes antes, el vaivén de su pie continuando su ritmo.

Había gente en el local aunque bastante dispersa entre las mesas, la zona cercana al escenario y algunos habituales apostados en la barra. Beth aguantó la risa, ocultándola para el resto del mundo al bajar levemente la cabeza ante la contestación que su hermana le dio a uno de esos habituales que más quebraderos de cabeza le daban.

Te he dicho un millón de veces Merle que te guardes tus manos para ti.

Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla al escuchar la excusa del hombre, que obviamente era inexistente, simplemente le encantaba volver loca a su hermana (en alguna ocasión anterior se lo había confesado a ella misma mientras compartían bebidas).

Madera y humo.

De forma inconsciente, Beth irguió levemente su figura sobre el taburete que se encontraba, el vaivén de su pie más comedido invitándole a acercarse sin ser golpeado si eso era lo que quería.

Un carraspeo (sonrió al escucharlo) queriendo hacerse notar (aunque odiara hacerse notar).

Contuvo la sonrisa por varios segundos, su rostro vuelto hacia esa leve corriente que su aliento creaba cuando estaba cerca.

\- Te he guardado el taburete.- Comentó en tono suave palmeando con la planta de su bota el travesaño del taburete contiguo al suyo.

\- Seguro que no ha sido fácil.

El sonido de su voz rasgada le arrancó un leve escalofrío que se apresuró en disimular.

\- El hombre que quería quitármelo intento vencerme en un duelo de miradas.- Dijo ella cruzando ambos brazos sobre la barra del bar mordiendo su sonrisa, a la espera.

Pequeño pero audible para sus oídos prestos. Una risa suave, que casi no podía considerarse una risa escapó de su garganta bañada en humo.

\- Pobre iluso.- Dijo él ocupando el taburete que ella había custodiado, su rodilla rozando la piel descubierta de su rodilla, ahí donde el vestido no alcanzaba a cubrirle.

\- Aquí tienes, Beth.- Anunció su hermana tocando con el vaso su mano derecha, dejándola a su alcance sobre la barra.- Quizá tengas que preparar pronto un funeral, Dixon.- Dijo la castaña.

Un roce de ropas muy suave.

\- Cuando puedas, me pones una cerveza.- Fue su única respuesta aunque podía imaginar (o creía poder hacerlo) la mueca que acompañó a sus palabras al decirlo, o la mirada que sólo ella podía ver.

Beth bebió un sorbo de su zumo, relamiéndose los labios saboreando el contraste de las frutas mezcladas en aquel vaso. Dejó el recipiente de nuevo sobre la barra volviendo su cara hacia la de él, una sonrisa serena en su cara ladeada.

\- ¿No vas a darme un beso?

Voz baja, casi un murmullo, sólo para él.

Más ruido de ropa. La saliva descendiendo por su garganta. La suave caricia de su respiración contra su mejilla milímetros más arriba de donde sus labios se posaron sobre su piel.

Hubiera preferido sentirlos sobre su boca pero no arrugó la nariz, ni le pinchó con su dedo índice sobre sus costillas. Exhaló un suspiro contenido de alivio sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día?- Siempre preguntando primero. Siempre preocupándose por ella.

\- Como siempre.- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Nada dife…- Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al recordar algo ocurrido esa misma mañana.

\- Cuenta.

Su voz envolvió sus oídos a la par que sus dedos buscaban su mano derecha sobre la barra, arrastrándola lejos de ella y colocándola sobre su rodilla lejos de miradas ajenas.

Beth se humedeció los labios y comenzó a contarle su pequeña historia.

* * *

Su risa probablemente podría escucharse por encima del murmullo de la moto devorando milla tras milla camino de su cabaña entre los árboles. Probablemente los propios pájaros la escuchaban a ella antes que el crujido de la gravilla bajo los neumáticos acercándose. Pero no le importaba.

La sensación del viento golpeándole la cara, su pelo volando tras ella lejos de sus hombros, la calidez del cuerpo de Daryl contra su pecho. La cercanía entre ambos en la moto era casi la misma que la que compartían bajo techo, sobre su cama.

Beth apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de él sintiéndole girar levemente el rostro hacia ella para poder escucharle.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta esto?- Dijo con una sonrisa rota por el pelo que le golpeaba de vez en cuando en la cara.

\- Cada día.- Escuchó sobre el viento zumbando en sus oídos, sintiendo la vibración de su risa bajo sus palmas en su pecho a falta de escuchar su risa contenida.

Sí. Siempre se lo decía. No quería que lo olvidara.

* * *

Parpadeó varias veces contra la almohada, frotando su mejilla contra ella antes de hundir su nariz en el tejido y aspirar con fuerza. Olía a él. Olía a ella. Sonrió en la quietud de la habitación.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco se apartó el pelo de la cara reposando su mano sobre la cálida porción de colchón que les separaba.

Respiración pausada, el susurro de un ronquido que no terminaba de formarse.

Sonrió de nuevo deslizando su cuerpo desnudo hacia la calidez del de él.

La punta de sus dedos tanteó el terreno. Sus costillas expandiéndose a cada respiración, una fina línea de vello que seguía dos direcciones. Optó por la norte notando la leve depresión de sus costillas, el contorno escasamente definido de un pectoral hasta alcanzar su clavícula.

Beth movió su cabeza sobre la almohada hasta sentir contra la punta de su nariz la suave barba de su mejilla izquierda.

Sus dedos ascendieron por la clavícula hacia su cuello, saltando a su mandíbula. Dibujó el contorno de su pómulo en sentido descendente buscando esa cálida brisa enmarcada en sus labios. Primero el inferior, luego el superior.

Se mordió su labio inferior al rozar la comisura entre los suyos y ascendió por ese pequeño puente que le llevaba a su nariz. Sonrió en la oscuridad al no percibir todavía ningún cambio en su respiración que le delatara.

Con cuidado siguió ascendiendo hasta sentir el contorno de sus cejas que siguió con sus dedos, y la punta de su lengua presa entre sus dientes.

Una bocanada de aire contra su muñeca, el roce de unos labios sobre la cicatriz infligida años atrás.

\- No hay nada que ver ahí.- Le dijo Daryl con voz ronca, una mano en su cadera, la otra envolviendo la mano que le había servido de guía. La acercó a su boca, besándole la palma antes de colocar ambas contra su pecho.

\- No pensaba que fueras tan superficial, Daryl Dixon.- Rebatió ella con voz queda en la oscuridad, dándole un leve mordisco en el borde de la mandíbula.

\- No empieces algo que no vas a terminar, Greene…

Conocía ese tono de voz, y sabía que esa amenaza velada no tenía ningún peso, nada de lo que preocuparse.

La mano de Daryl abandonó su cadera para expandirse en su espalda, cubriendo buena parte de ella.

Beth besó su cuello brevemente, aspirando con fuerza, abrazándose a él.

\- Me encanta como hueles.- Susurró contra su cuello sintiendo la piel erizarse bajo su voz.

\- No quedaba más jabón que el tuyo de… frutas.

Beth ahogó la risa contra su pecho, dándole un leve golpe en él para que no se desviara.

No quería que volviera hacerlo, quería que lo comprendiera.

\- Sabes que no lo digo por eso.- Le aseguró cerrando los ojos en un suspiro. La mano de su espalda se movía con lentitud por la extensión de su espalda en un roce casi fantasmal.- Aunque los frutos rojos creo que te sientan bien.- Dijo sin poder evitar soltar una risa atascada en su boca, sintiendo su pecho vibrar bajo su peso al unirse a ella con un apretón en su trasero.

\- Pagarás por eso.

\- Eso espero.

* * *

Su estómago dio un vuelco al sentir el roce de la lengua contra sus labios, pidiendo permiso para abrirse paso entre ellos. Como siempre, ella no se lo negó saliendo a su encuentro, ahogando un gemido contra su boca, elevándose sobre la punta de sus botas. Pero no era suficiente.

Sus manos abandonaron su pecho, ascendiendo hacia su cuello hasta encontrar su destino entre las hebras de su pelo. Incapaz de contenerse le dio un leve tirón que hizo que ambos chocaran contra la puerta cerrada de la entrada, las manos de él atrapadas entre ella y la madera.

\- Nunca me cansaré de esto.- Confesó con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse más si cabía al roce de los labios de Daryl en su cuello descendiendo hacia el pequeño valle de sus pechos ocultos tras su sujetador pero sin detenerse.- ¡Oh Dios!- Se escapó de su garganta al saber dónde iba a terminar todo aquello.

El ruido de la cremallera de sus pantalones se mezcló con el sonido húmedo de sus besos, de su voz ajena casi a sí misma en esos momentos.

El pantalón cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo acompañado de un gemido estrangulado por parte de él.

\- Perfecta.

Beth acomodó su nuca contra la puerta con el calor en las mejillas esparciéndose por su pecho, sus piernas y sobre esa parte de sí misma que, Daryl se encargó de descubrir ayudándole a deshacerse de su ropa interior.

Agradeció la calidez de las manos de él ascendiendo por sus piernas, sujetándola a ese instante, a él. Beth apartó una mano de la puerta contra la que se apoyaba dando con su hombro derecho antes de aferrarse a su pelo una vez más y sonreír con los nervios a flor de piel a la espera.

\- Me encanta tu pelo, es tan sua…

Su boca quedó abierta pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Una vez más Daryl acalló con su boca sus intentos de hacerle comprender. Más tarde lo haría.

* * *

Bajó la ventanilla de la camioneta dejando que el olor de la hierba recién cortada inundara el habitáculo. La voz de Janis Joplin acompañaba el silencio sereno mientras regresaban a la cabaña.

Beth sonrió con amplitud volviendo su rostro hacia el de él tras el volante; y esperó.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo él finalmente tras varios segundos en silencios sin percatarse. Beth se encogió de hombros, mordiendo su labio en una sonrisa divertida.- ¿Ya has terminado de perder el juicio, no, Greene?- Podía escuchar el preludio en su voz. Sólo necesitaba un poco más. Ella se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, dejando que el inicio de una suave risa eclipsara la voz de la cantante en la radio.- Seguro que tu madre te ha colado algo en la comida…- Le escuchó murmurar perdiendo esa señal, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara, continuó con su risa queda, expectante, sintiendo que poco a poco iba recuperándole. Movió las cejas y entonces le escuchó, una risa simple, libre, la suya. No era un sonido que escuchara a menudo, pero sin duda era uno de sus favoritos; aunque él no le creyera, aunque él lo dudara.

\- Deberías reír más.- Le dijo ella recuperando el resuello, buscándole en la oscuridad. No tardó en dar con su mano, sintiendo un apretón leve. Acortó la distancia que les separaba en el asiento apoyando su costado contra el de él, su cabeza contra su pecho al rodearle la espalda con su brazo.- Me gusta escucharte.- Confesó en voz baja; sus labios contra su coronilla.

* * *

Sabía que no era la forma correcta de hacerlo, que necesitaba ambas manos para hacerlo (ya había perdido el hilo varias veces al no usar ambas), pero no podía contenerse.

El libro abierto descansaba sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, sus piernas estiradas hacían lo propio en la mesita del café frente a ellos. La televisión estaba encendida con un programa de pesca por lo que había ido deduciendo de lo que escuchaba sin perder el hilo de su lectura.

Beth deslizaba la yema de sus dedos sobre el papel grabado intentando averiguar qué pasaba con la protagonista del libro que Daryl se había encargado de regalarle por su último cumpleaños semanas atrás. Necesitaba ambas manos para leer pero su mente de forma inconsciente le había dado una tarea bien distinta a su mano derecha, la cual se entretenía ascendiendo y descendiendo por la piel desnuda del brazo de Daryl bajo su camiseta de manga corta. La cabeza de él reposaba en su regazo vuelta hacia el televisor, su mano izquierda colgada de sus piernas estiradas impidiéndole moverse (aunque fuera lo último que pasara por su cabeza).

Rascó la piel de su bíceps con las uñas ganándose un apretón en la pantorrilla. Beth sonrió sin dejar de leer hincando la punta de su dedo índice en su carne antes de intentar rodear su bíceps con su pequeña mano.

\- Greene…- Murmuró Daryl contra su muslo sin moverse un ápice.

\- ¿Prefieres que lo muerda?- Le dijo en tono jocoso buscando el número de la página donde se encontraba. Se agachó lo suficiente para besarle el hombro al apartar la manga de ella.- Si tuviera tus brazos podría ir a la compra yo sola…

\- ¿Quieres robarme mi trabajo?

Beth sonrió besando su pelo antes de continuar con su lenta lectura.

* * *

El repicar de las gotas sobre el cristal de la ventana de la habitación arrullaba sus cuerpos somnolientos bajo el grueso edredón y las mantas.

El aire fresco de la habitación contrastaba con la calidez de sus cuerpos, juntos sobre el colchón, presentando batalla al frío invierno exterior.

Beth inspiró hondo esbozando una sonrisa, sus pies helados buscaron cobijo bajo las pantorrillas de Daryl.

\- Me caguen la…- Maldijo el hombre arrancándole una leve sonrisa.- ¿Aún tienes frío?- Pronto terminó rodeada por su cuerpo, su espalda contra su pecho, sus brazos arrullándole contra él.

\- Adoro la lluvia. ¿A ti no te gusta?- Daryl hizo un sonido en el fondo de su garganta que ella interpretó como un "qué más da, es solo agua cayendo del cielo". – Me recuerda a ti…

\- ¿Uhmmm?

Pudo sentir el roce de sus pestañas al cerrar los ojos contra su cuello, el movimiento de sus dedos acariciando la piel bajo su camiseta, más lento.

\- Me recuerda a tu olor, cuando vuelves de cazar.- Sonrió contra la almohada.- Fresco y cálido a la vez. La tierra mojada pegada a tus ropas, los pinos bajo los que andas…- Tragó saliva.- El agua lo moldea todo a su paso pero también sabe adaptarse a lo que encuentra. Es… Dura pero suave en ocasiones, y ayuda a crear vida, a mantenerla.- Se humedeció los labios.- Me recuerda a tus ojos…- Murmuró parpadeando en la oscuridad.

\- ¿...Cómo?- Le preguntó Daryl contra su cuello, expectante más despierto que segundos atrás.

Beth se giró en el cobijo de sus brazos resguardando sus manos contra su pecho.

\- Nunca los he visto…- Susurró elevando una de sus manos hacia su cara hasta posarla contra su mejilla tras sortear sus labios. Ojalá pudiera.- Pero hay algo en la lluvia que me hace pensar en ellos. Me relaja.- Su pulgar acariciaba su incipiente barba.- Me hace sentir… bien.- Se humedeció los labios.- Tú me haces sentir bien cuando me miras,- esbozó una media sonrisa- aunque creas que no me doy cuenta.

\- Beth…- Silenció sus palabras con su mano sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- No harás que cambie de idea, Daryl Dixon.- Pegó su rostro al de él hasta rozar con su nariz la curva de su ojo.- Amo la lluvia, y siempre lo haré.- Inspiró hondo.- Pase lo que pase.

En cuanto sus dedos dejaron libre su boca, Daryl la besó con fuerza.

* * *

 _Ya podéis deshaceros del rebozado de algodón de azúcar ;)_

 _La idea como decía al principio no es mía. La encontré en una página que ahora no recuerdo cuál es (mi memoria en ocasiones deja bastante que desear) y era la siguiente: Imagine Person A of your OTP is blind. Both Person A and B are okay with this, but Person B has some insecurity because they think that Person A wouldn't find them attractive if they could see. So Person A explains to them that they still find them beautiful. They come up with all sorts of compliments that don't involve sight like "Your skin is very soft." or "Your hair always smells nice." or "Your laugh is very cute."_

 _Podía haber hecho que Daryl fuera el invidente pero, me "pegaba" más que fuera Beth la que tuviera ese papel en este OS de la pareja. Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Daryl, creo que era más factible que fuera él el inseguro en el hipotético caso de que ella pudiera "volver a verle"._

 _Por eso mismo, y porque lo ponía en la idea, me centré en el aspecto físico de él, lo que ella puede "tocar" de él; y no en su personalidad y las acciones, o palabras que le pueda decir. Ahí, no hay nada que pueda hacer dudar._

 _Espero que os haya gustado._

 _Como siempre, mi buzón, está abierto._

 _Ekhi_


End file.
